The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display, an information processing device, a display control method, and a program.
Portable game systems and game devices that include an acceleration sensor and so forth and can change displayed contents through change in the posture are known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2003-334379, 2003-325974, 2006-68027, and 2006-110382, which are hereinafter referred to as Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4, respectively). In a technique described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the basic coordinates of the point of view are rotated in the opposite direction to a tilt direction detected by a tilt sensor, and therefore, a player can be given a feeling as if a three-dimensional game space were tilted in association with the tilt of a game device or the like.
Furthermore, a head-mounted display (HMD) is known that is mounted at a head by a user and allows the user to achieve visual sensing and so forth of an image representing appearance obtained when an object is viewed from a point of view disposed in a virtual three-dimensional space. Among such HMDs is one in which the position and the direction of the line of sight of the point of view disposed in the virtual three-dimensional space change in association with change in the posture of the head of the user. For example, when the user moves the head without rotating the head, the position of the point of view moves in the direction in which the head is moved while the direction of the line of sight of the point of view disposed in the virtual three-dimensional space is kept. Furthermore, for example, when the user rotates the head without changing the position of the head, the direction of the line of sight is rotated in the direction in which the head is rotated while the position of the point of view disposed in the virtual three-dimensional space is kept.